


There's no time for us (Versión en Castellano)

by AinhoaCR



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley relationship with Mercury, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinhoaCR/pseuds/AinhoaCR
Summary: Este es mi primer fi, así que espero que disfrutes leyendolo igual que yo he disfrutado escribiendolo.Se que Who wants to live forever fue escrita por Brian May, pero en beneficio de la narración se la atribuyo a Freddie Mercury.





	There's no time for us (Versión en Castellano)

Kensington-1991  
Una vez fui a verle, ¿sabes?. Fue una de las veces que discutimos. Tú desapareciste por meses y yo estaba furioso, no entendía porque sentías tanta devoción por él, si él no te quería, al menos no lo hacía como lo hacía yo, como lo hago yo. Ahora miro hacia atrás y veo lo tonto que fui, que estúpido e infantil, que fatuo…  
(Una sonrisa triste surca su rostro y parece mucho más joven y a la vez mucho más viejo. El corazón de Crowley da un vuelco. “No tendría que haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo”, se maldice internamente)   
Llegué a su tienda del Soho una tarde, ya sabes que no soy de levantarme temprano. En cualquier caso, me acerque un poco antes de la hora de cierre, intuía que no tendría mucha clientela y eso me beneficiaba, quería confrontarlo, que supiera que tú estabas conmigo, que le habías olvidado, que ya no te importaba, aunque fuera mentira. Yo estaba tan celoso, tan desesperado por tenerte a mi lado que ya nada me importaba.  
Llegué a la puerta y por un momento me faltó el valor. Me habías hablado tantas veces de él, casi podría decirse que le conocía. ¿Le hablaste alguna vez de mí, de nuestros encuentros? ¿De la tarde cálidas e interminables cuando yacíamos los dos en la cama de tu apartamento, fumando hachís, bebiendo vino (Oh, pero nunca francés, el vino francés era solo para él, para vosotros. El nuestro era italiano, de Liguria, pero nunca francés. Desde entonces siempre odié el vino francés. El dulzor se volvía vinagre en mi boca) Me vi reflejado en el cristal de la puerta. Yo era Freddie Mercury, no había nadie como yo, nadie se me podía igualar, y menos un bibliotecario del Soho, el tal señor Fell. ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo lo que me habías contado, nunca pensaba en él cómo en un ángel, para mí solo era el hombre que se interponía entre tú y yo. Supongo que nunca te creía del todo cuando me decías que eras un demonio, pensaba que era así como tú te sentías cómodo, que era una pose, un personaje que habías creado alrededor de ti, un escudo, una protección. “Miradme, soy el Diablo. Soy malvado y tentador y vuestras opiniones ciertamente no me importan”.  
El caso es que entré, desplegando todo mi histrionismo, porque de que sirve ser yo si no me pueden reconocer haya donde vaya. Quise hacer una entrada triunfal, ya sabes cómo soy, estaba preparado para llegar y vencer, y recuerdo, querido Anthony, que lo primero que pensé cuando traspasé el umbral fue que el hombre que vivía allí era afortunado. Sé que has estado innumerables veces en su librería, por eso quizás la costumbre ya no te permita deleitarte, pero Anthony, ¡La luz! La luz se derramaba sobre las estanterías, cambiaba todo lo que tocaba. Recuerdo que inhale profundamente, sorprendido, y me llego el aroma a cuero viejo, a papel, y a jabón. Y sentí paz, Anthony, mi viejo y áspero corazón se sintió bendecido, en calma, aquietado. Ya no lo sentía tumultuoso en el pecho, ya no me sentía airado, me sentía…bendecido.  
De detrás de una estantería salió una figura, al principio no le reconocí, porque estaba entre las sombras, pero luego inmediatamente lo supe. Los rizos dispuestos como un halo, increíblemente blancos, como una corona de azucenas, y los ojos, esos malditos y hermosos ojos azules. Cuantas veces me has hablado de ellos. Cuantas veces he maldecido el afecto que transmiten tus palabras hablando de ellos.   
¿Sabes, querido? No recuerdo nada más allá de esos ojos. No me preguntes por su chaleco, corbata o camisa, si era color crema, blanco, aunque hubiera ido vestido de carmesí y tacones, nada, absolutamente nada de eso, me hubiera impactado tanto como sus ojos. Dios, Anthony, un hombre podría perderse en esos ojos, podría morir por esos ojos, podría matar por esos ojos. Se han perdido imperios por ojos como los suyos. Nunca entendí el término “Ojos como estrellas” hasta que le vi a él. 

(Un espasmo recorre el cuerpo flaco, exhausto y frágil. Toma un trago de agua que Mary le acerca. “Gracias Mary, mi amor”)  
Se acercó a mi “Bienvenido a mi humilde librería. Es un placer, soy el señor Fell. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?” Recuerdo varias cosas. Recuerdo que pensé que sus labios eran más hermosos que los tuyos, Anthony, de un punto más oscuro que el rosa, como si hubieran sido besados. Y consecuentemente quise besarlos yo, castigarlos y someterlos, y me asustó ese pensamiento, casi blasfemo. ¿Cómo podía estar yo pensando en tomar por asalto a aquel hombre que me había dado la bienvenida a su hogar? Porque lo sabía, sabía que ese era su hogar, no ningún cielo lejano y frio, no. Allí, entre esas paredes llenas de libros y polvo era donde residía el corazón del hombre que estaba de pie ante mí.   
Recuerdo que sentí rabia de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de quién era yo. Debo reconocer, amor, que mi ego se sintió maltratado ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿En qué maldito planeta vivía ese hombre, por el amor de Dios, para no reconocerme a mí, ¡A mí, a Freddie Mercury, el artista más grande que ha dado este país!  
Debí estar unos segundos callado porque recuerdo su ceño fruncido, y su expresión preocupada “¿Se encuentra usted bien?” Me preguntó. Me rehíce como pude y me presenté, que no se diga que mis padres malgastaron el dinero en mi educación.  
“Si, por supuesto, señor Fell. Permítame que me presente, dije, extendiendo la mano”. Soy Farrokh, pero todos me conocen como Freddie, Freddie Mercury.”  
“Oh, pero por supuesto Señor Mercury, disculpe que no le haya reconocido pero mis gustos musicales parecen estar un poco…anticuados, según me han dicho” me contestó con una sonrisa entusiasmada en el rostro, estrechándome la mano. “¿Y puedo preguntarle que le trae por mi tienda?” No se lo tome a mal, pero solo soy un pequeño librero de barrio.  
“No sea modesto, señor Fell, no le pega para nada. Se de buena tinta que es uno de los expertos más renombrados del país, así como uno de los mas escurridizos. Jamás hubiera imaginado que un hombre de sus conocimientos se estuviera escondiendo el Soho. En cualquier caso, querido señor Fell, he venido porque necesito su ayuda.” Conteste”. “Un…amigo muy, muy querido y yo nos hemos separado en no muy buenos términos”, le expliqué, mientras le tomaba del brazo “Temo que se haya tomado mis celos como una muestra un tanto impertinente de afecto, ya sabe usted como son los hombres” le dije mientras le sonreía, con un poco de afectación. Me encantó ver como la piel se le empezaba a ruborizar por el cuello, como tragó nerviosamente y como sus ojos se hicieron un poco más oscuros y ligeramente más grandes. Casi pude oír el sutil “oh” que formaron sus labios “Comprendo” me replicó.  
“Entonces, ¿Debo suponer que es su amigo un apasionado de la lectura?”, me preguntó con un hilo de voz”. “Oh, querido, las pasiones de mi querido Anthony son innumerables, casi infinitas. Igual que sus habilidades. Por ejemplo, tiene un don casi diabólico para las lenguas…” le contesté, con un poco de malicia, ya sabes cómo soy.  
Debo reconocer, querido Anthony, que en aquel momento tu señor Fell me pareció la criatura más hermosa de la tierra, ahí parado, absolutamente ruborizado y avergonzado, como una virgen delante de su primer amante…había algo increíblemente puro y sorprendentemente seductor en él. Ahora entiendo que sigas esperándole después de tantos años.  
“¿Y ha pensado en algo concreto para su...amigo Anthony?” me contestó, con la voz un poco temblorosa, intentando recobrar la compostura” ¿O quizá debo entender que su amigo no es su amigo en absoluto, sino quizá algo más profundo?”  
“Ni todos los amantes pueden ser amigos ni todos los amigos pueden ser amantes”, le contesté, desvelando quizá algo más de lo que pretendía “Anthony es todo eso y mucho más para mí. No hay nada que no hiciera por él. Y sin embargo… Lo cierto es que ni yo mismo sabía muy bien que quería decir pero increíblemente creo que él sí, ya que asintió con la cabeza. “Ya veo” me sonrió, con una sonrisa triste, como si comprendiera lo que mi tonto corazón no.   
“¿Conoce usted a Quevedo?”, me preguntó, cambiando de tema, intentando aligerar la atmosfera, que de repente se había tornado un tanto melancólica, “No puedo decir que lo haga, pero seguro que usted si”, le repliqué con una sonrisa. “Por supuesto, señor Mercury”, me contestó entusiasmado, supongo que perdonándome el haberle hecho ruborizar.  
“Quevedo fue un gran escritor de la España del siglo de Oro, allá por el 1600. Verá, mucha gente piensa, y con razón, que Cervantes es el gran escritor español de todos los tiempos. Pero en poesía debo reconocer que mi gran favorito es Quevedo”, dijo mientras escogía cuidadosamente un pequeño libro de una estantería. “Shakespeare siempre es una apuesta segura, pero si su amigo Anthony es tan extraordinario como dice una edición de los sonetos de Shakespeare no le va a impresionar, por muy lujosa y maravillosa que sea. Todo el mundo en este país conoce a Shakespeare. En cambio, Quevedo es prácticamente desconocido aquí, y si dice que su amigo Anthony es tan hábil con las lenguas...” Me sonrió, travieso, dejando la oración el aire, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros. “Ah, mire, lea esto…”  
Ya me perdonarás, querido Anthony, si en estos momentos no recuerdo el soneto entero, estaba escrito en castellano, que yo no hablaba en aquel momento, pero sí recuerdo los tres últimos versos:  
Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;  
Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;  
Polvo serán, más polvo enamorado.  
¡Cuánto dolor y cuanta voluntad en tan pocas palabras! Polvo serán, más polvo enamorado. Qué maravilla, Anthony ¡Yo entendí en aquel momento al poeta, yo sabía lo que había sentido al escribir esos versos! Sentí el corazón en la garganta, las lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, la emoción me impedía hablar…y de repente tu señor Fell me tomó de la mano…  
(Una solitaria lágrima resbala por la mejilla macilenta del enfermo, deslizándose hacia la comisura de unos labios secos y agrietados por la fiebre y la enfermedad. Mary, la buena de Mary, le acerca un vaso de agua del que toma un pequeño sorbo, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Crowley, sentado a su lado en la cama toma su mano y le besa la palma, mientras espera que el hombre retome su relato. Tras las lentes oscuras, sus ojos se humedecen.)  
“No recuerdo mucho más, mi amor. Sé que el señor Fell me preguntó varias veces si estaba bien, pero yo solo quería pagar por el libro y marcharme de allí. La belleza y el dolor en aquellos versos me habían impactado tan fuerte que solo quería llegar a casa y emborracharme con nuestro vino italiano mientras maldecía a algún estúpido librero de ojos demasiado azules y demasiado inquisitivos…demasiado listo para su propio bien.  
“Al final no te di mi regalo. Volviste un día y nos reconciliamos y lo olvidé completamente. Años después, cuando lo nuestro ya había terminado lo encontré de nuevo y escribí una canción para tu señor Fell. Quizá entonces ya había asumido que era un ángel, que habíais vivido desde siempre y, que al parecer, estabais condenados a girar el uno alrededor del otro, dando vueltas y más vueltas, sin poderos tocar hasta que el mundo se acabe. ¿Sabes Anthony? Yo creo que él no lo sabe, que no quiere saberlo, porque saber algo te obliga a actuar, ya sea de una forma o de otra, pero está enamorado de ti. Horrible y desesperadamente. Puede que tarde un año, diez, cien o mil más, pero por favor Anthony, no lo dejes por imposible. No pierdas la esperanza, por favor, Anthony, por favor, sus ojos…  
(La voz se le apaga. Mary le acerca a Crowley un pequeño libro, repujado de cuero. Las hechuras son típicas del siglo de Oro español, piel de becerro, papel de alta calidad. En su primera página, con una caligrafía apretada se puede leer en castellano antiguo. “Para mi gran amigo Ezequías Fell, que tu aventura por tierras inglesas te sea provechosa.” Crowley acaricia con la punta de sus dedos la suave piel del lomo mientras contempla al hombre tendido a su lado. De entre las páginas del libro cae suavemente una pequeña hoja escrita: There's no time for us, there's no place for us…Crowley no necesita leer el resto, la conoce de memoria. What is this thing that builds our dreams, Yet slips away from us?  
Porque, en definitiva, ¿Quien quiere vivir para siempre?

Londres-1967  
“Me marcho, Crowley”  
Estaban cenando en un pequeño pub del Soho. Lo que quiere decir que Azirafel estaba cenando y Crowley estaba intentando emborracharse lo más rápido posible. Las palabras que le había dicho el ángel unas semanas atrás aun resonaban en su cabeza como una cantinela diabólicamente afinada. “Vas demasiado rápido para mí, Crowley”. Ambos pretendían que esas palabras no habían sido dichas: Crowley porque todavía se sentía confuso y Azirafel…bueno, cualquiera sabía lo que pensaba Azirafel. El demonio desde luego había hecho firme propósito de no preocuparse por un tiempo de lo que pensara el ángel, ya tenía bastante con intentar descifrar sus propios sentimientos.   
El demonio pestañeó, confundido.  
“¿Disculpa, ángel, como dices?”  
Azirafel resopló y dijo un poco más alto  
“Me marcho. He recibido instrucciones desde lo Más Alto. Quieren que me traslade temporalmente a Camboya. Parece ser que las cosas están empeorando y quieren tener a alguien allí por si pasa lo peor, en primera línea, como suele decirse. Me voy mañana.” dijo el ángel, jugando con su jarra de cerveza, rehuyendo la mirada del demonio, que ahora si había vuelto a la sobriedad de repente.  
“¿Cuánto tiempo?”  
“No lo sé Crowley, el que sea necesario.”  
“Maldita sea, ángel…”  
“Maldita sea qué, Crowley? Sabes cómo va esto, no es como si alguno de los dos fuera un novato. Es lo que hacemos.” dijo el ángel, alzando ligeramente la voz, con un filo de ira en sus palabras.  
“Si esto es por lo de la otra semana, te puedo asegurar que no pretendía…”  
“Oh, ¿crees que me marcho a Camboya, un país en plena guerra civil porque no puedo aguantar un poco de drama emocional? ¿De verdad? Replicó el ángel, alzando una ceja, al más puro estilo Anthony J. Crowley. “Me marcho porque es mi deber, soy un ángel, voy allí donde me necesitan”  
“A arreglar lo que ellos han estropeado, como siempre.”  
“Crowley…”  
“No ángel, siempre optan por la salida más fácil. En lugar de dejar que las personas elijan su propio camino se dedican a sus tejemanejes entre las sombras. Siempre lo hacen, tanto Arriba como Abajo. “¿Cómo podemos joderlos hoy”? parece ser su motivación de cada día. ¿Libre albedrio? No es libre albedrio cuando juegas con las cartas marcadas. La humanidad no tiene ninguna posibilidad cuando entra en juego la “Diplomacia” Sobrenatural. Los humanos son solo peones en este juego y lo sabes,” dijo Crowley, apuntando a Azirafel con el dedo.” Y tú, que bailas al son que ellos marcan, tú, también eres un peón. Si ellos dicen que saltes, tú saltas. Si te dicen que bailes, bailas. ¿Qué no serias capaz de hacer por ellos, Zira? ¿Serias capaz de matarme si alguna vez te lo piden? ¿Te lo has preguntado siquiera? Si ellos vinieran a por mí, ¿les dejarías que acabaran conmigo?  
“¿Crees que yo quiero marcharme? ¿Crees que quiero dejar aquí todo lo que me importa; mis libros, mi tienda, los paseos, las cenas, a ti? Pero es mi deber, Crowley. Tú hablas muy grandilocuentemente del libre albedrio, de la humanidad, de grandes gestos. Dime, mi querido amigo, ¿En cuántas guerras hemos estado desde el inicio de los tiempos? ¿Crees que lo que hago lo hago porque quiero, no sé, ganar prestigio Allí Arriba? ¿En serio? ¿Después de tantos años? Lo hago por ellos, por lo que no tienen a nadie más. Por los padres que pierden a sus hijos y por los hijos que pierden a sus padres, por los niños que nacen y mueren sin conocer otra cosas que la miseria, por aquellos que sufren abusos en toda y cada una de las guerras y revueltas a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Porque si yo no lo hago te puedo asegurar que Allí Arriba nadie lo va a hacer, y desde luego Allí Abajo, tampoco. Y ya que me preguntas si dejaría que ellos fueran a por ti, ¿Te has planteado lo que me podría pasar a mí si ellos descubren que te di el agua bendita? ¿Tú que has pasado por ello, querrías que lo hiciera yo?  
“¿De verdad te importo?” contestó en voz baja el demonio, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, rozando con su mano la mano que el ángel tenia encima de la mesa.  
“Eres mi mejor amigo, Crowley.” Le contestó Azirafel sin mirarle a los ojos, pero sin retirar su mano. “Nos conocemos desde hace mas de 6000 años y hemos sido amigos desde prácticamente el principio, a pesar de estar en lados opuestos del tablero. Me importas” suspiró el ángel” y yo se que te importo. Así que por la amistad que tenemos y por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, te pido, no, te suplico que no intentes ir más allá.”   
El ángel retiró la mano, y se levantó, dispuesto a irse.  
“La librería estará cerrada hasta que vuelva, por supuesto, pero siempre estará abierta para ti, si lo necesitas.”  
“Gracias, ángel. Ten mucho cuidado, de acuerdo”  
Azirafel sonrió, con un velo de tristeza en sus ojos. “Descuida, no soy tan fácil de descorporizar. Recuerda que una vez fui guardián de la puesta de Este”   
“Si, y perdiste tu espada…”  
“Adiós, Crowley”  
“Adiós, ángel”

Londres- Actualidad- Dos días después del Almostgeddon  
El Almostgeddon había llegado y lo que podría haber sido un gran problema para mucha gente a nivel global se había resuelto satisfactoriamente a nivel local. Satisfactoriamente para la mayoría, claro. Para aquellos que habían esperado ir a la guerra (por fin) después de 6000 años la resolución del conflicto les había dejado una cierta sensación anticlimática, por decirlo de alguna forma,  
Afortunadamente, Agnes la Chalada había proporcionado una pequeña vía de escape al ángel y al demonio que habían osado enfrentarse a las huestes celestiales e infernales, por lo que ahora ambos estaban disfrutando de una merecida cena en el Ritz, cena que por una vez Crowley estaba dispuesto a pagar.  
“Bueno, ángel, ¿te llevo a algún sitio?” dijo el demonio, ofreciéndole el brazo al ángel, mientras salían a la cálida noche de verano.  
Azirafel le miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro que Crowley no acertó a descifrar, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento del demonio.  
“No sé, Crowley. Te diría que fuéramos a la librería, pero Adam ha restituido todo excepto el vino que guardaba allí. Parece ser que una caja de Chateau de Yquem no es digna de ser repuesta” suspiró Azirafel” Al menos no a los ojos del Anticristo”.   
“Podemos ir paseando hasta mi apartamento. No queda lejos y seguro que guardo alguna botella de vino de la última vez que estuviste en Francia”  
“¿La ultima vez? ¡Eso fue en el periodo de entreguerras! ¡Seguro que se ha avinagrado! ¿Como dejas que se avinagre un vino francés, Crowley? Una cosa es ser un demonio y otra ser un criatura malvada y sin corazón.”  
“Tranquilo ángel. Están perfectamente. Las puse bajo un hechizo. No soy solo una cara bonita, ¿sabes? Tengo cerebro detrás de estos ojos” rio el demonio, señalándose a sí mismo.  
Azirafel resoplo divertido “Veo que la modestia sigue sin ser una de tus virtudes”  
“Soy un demonio. No tengo ni un hueso virtuoso en todo el cuerpo”  
“Oh, vamos, querido. No sé a quién pretendes engañar, pero conmigo no te va a servir. Te he visto salvar el mundo, Crowley. Te he visto enfrentarte a Satanás con la manivela de un viejo Bentley en la mano y con un ángel tonto a tu lado.”  
“Venga, ángel. Yo no podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi mejor amigo. Si uno no puede confiar en sus mejores amigos estamos jodidos”  
Una expresión de dolor tan imperceptible que Crowley no la hubiera visto de no estar mirando a Azirafel cruzó el rostro del ángel. Crowley optó por no decir nada, a pesar de que el corazón que creía muerto en el pecho decidió que ese era un buen momento para empezar a latir endiabladamente rápido. Puta esperanza, pensó agriamente el demonio.  
El apartamento de Crowley era un monstruo ultramoderno que a Azirafel no le acababa de gustar. No es que no fuera bonito, que lo era, a su propia manera fría e industrial. El problema era que no encajaba con la personalidad chispeante de su dueño. Crowley estaba lleno de vida y aquel espacio parecía una morgue. El único lugar que dejaba entrever la personalidad del dueño era el invernadero con las plantas. El follaje verde y lujurioso le recordaba a Azirafel el tiempo que habían pasado en el Jardín, que suponía era lo que había decido a Crowley a tenerlo allí.  
Crowley abrió una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el ángel hubo vaciado la suya para rellenársela y entonces…  
“¿Me vas a decir que te pasa, ángel?  
Azirafel casi se atragantó con el vino “No me pasa nada, Crowley”, acertó a decir entre toses.  
“Ángel, no me mientas.”  
“No lo hago”  
“Azirafel” dijo en un suspiro”, me están mintiendo. Sé que lo haces ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque he memorizado cada uno de tus rasgos a lo largo de estos putos 6000 años. Sé que cuando te emocionas de repente con algo levantas las cejas y abres mucho los ojos. Sé que cuando estás pensativo arqueas una ceja y te muerdes los labios, sé que cuando estas triste tu mirada parece perdida en algún punto del espacio. Conozco cada expresión y cada tic que tienes y sé que ahora mismo me estás mintiendo porque eres incapaz de mirarme a los ojos y te estás haciendo sonar los nudillos. Así que, Azirafel, que mierdas te pasa”. Crowley dijo esto último gritando. “Acabamos de pasar por un infierno, hemos ganado, somos libres. No mas Acuerdo, no más tentaciones, no mas buenas acciones a no ser que queramos. Tendrías que estar contento. Dímelo, por favor”. Suplicó el demonio. “No puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas”  
“Ese el problema Crowley. No mas acuerdo, no más nosotros, ya no nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Yo volveré a mi librería y tú a lo que sea que hagas en tu vida. Ya no más excusas para vernos, no mas salidas, no mas cenas.”  
“Pero no te entiendo, ángel. Ahora que podemos ser amigos sin escondernos, ahora que no tenemos los ojos de los demás en nuestra nuca, ahora decides que ya no quieres seguir con nuestra amistad? gritó Crowley, mientras notaba que la ira iba creciendo dentro de él, mientras veía a Azirafel dando vueltas por el salón, en una mano la copa de vino y la otra mesándose los cabellos. “¿Por qué, maldita sea?”  
“¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti y me mata que tu no sientas lo mismo!” Gritó Azirafel en respuesta. “Me mata verte cada día y no poderte tocar, porque creo que si te toco voy a consumirme en llamas, me mata oírte reír porque hace que mi corazón bombee locamente aquí,” dijo mientras se señalaba en pecho” me mata ver como sonríes porque haces que quiera llorar de felicidad. Me mata que quieras ser mi amigo cuando hace mucho tiempo que ya no te veo así pero tampoco tengo derecho a pedirte nada…Azirafel dijo esto último en voz baja, con la cabeza agachada, mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, empañando sus hermosos ojos azules.  
“¿Desde cuándo?”  
“1975”

Soho- Londres, 1975  
Azirafel abrió la puerta de su librería y respiró hondo. El amado olor de su hogar hizo que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. Solo habían pasado 8 años desde que se había marchado, pero ¿Emocionalmente? Emocionalmente habían pasado mil años desde la última vez que había estado en Londres. Afortunadamente, el vuelo que lo había traído desde el otro lado del mundo había transcurrido sin incidentes, había llegado sano y salvo, por fin estaba en casa.   
El ángel giro sobre si mismo mientras comprobaba el estado general de la librería. A simple vista estaba todo bien, lleno de polvo y con algunas telarañas, pero aparte de eso, todo era correcto. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero se sentía tan cansado, física y emocionalmente, que en lugar de esperar al día siguiente y utilizar el plumero y la cera para muebles chasqueó los dedos y mágicamente todo quedó limpio y encerado. Con un suspiro y arrastrando los pies se encaminó al pequeño espacio donde tenía su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama, y a pesar de que nunca solía dormir, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.  
La pesadilla siempre empezaba igual. Un escuadrón irrumpía en la aldea donde el ángel se dedicaba a curar a los enfermos. A golpes de metralleta destrozaban los cráneos de los enfermos mientras apuntaban a Azirafel en el pecho y le obligaban a salir del improvisado hospital de campaña. Allí, en la plaza del poblado colocaban a los lugareños y después…  
Afortunadamente Azirafel siempre se despertaba en este punto, como si su propio inconsciente quisiera protegerlo del impacto emocional. Afortunadamente le había dado tiempo a avisar a la gente del poblado antes de que llegaran los asesinos, pero había pagado cara su buena acción. La larga y profunda herida en su costado se lo había estado recordando cada día de los últimos 6 meses, mientras deliraba en un sucio hospital. Demasiado débil para poder curarse a si mismo, a duras penas había podido contener la infección. El rostro que le devolvía ahora el espejo era solo una sombra de lo que había sido.  
Azirafel miro el reloj de la mesilla. Marcaba las 6 de la mañana. Milagrosamente había conseguido dormir casi 12 horas seguidas. Hizo una mueca, ahora notaba todo el cuerpo anquilosado y dolorido, además de los pinchazos de la herida que se iba cerrando. Lentamente, se incorporó de la cama, con cuidado. Diablos, en ese momento sentía el peso de cada uno de los casi 6000 años que tenía como un peso sobre su espalda.  
Cuidadosamente se encaminó a la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Técnicamente podía quitarse de encima toda la mugre que sentía con un simple gesto, pero el ángel sabía que lo que necesitaba ahora era sentirse limpio, más que estar limpio. Se desvistió cuidadosamente, como si cada uno de los movimientos que hacía le costara horrores realizarlo. Su cuerpo, otrora lozano y vigoroso estaba consumido ya que había destinado todas sus reservas de energía a curarse de la infección. Ah, allí estaba. La oscura y fea cicatriz de machete que casi le cuesta la vida, aun roja, casi pulsátil. Azirafel pasó suavemente un dedo por encima de ella. Quizá en algún momento más adelante pudiera hacerla desaparecer, como había hecho con otras tantas cicatrices tantas otras veces, pero de momento no sentía ni la necesidad ni el deseo de hacerlo.   
Se metió debajo del chorro del agua caliente, tan caliente como podía soportarlo y apoyo la cabeza sobre los azulejos, agradeciendo su frescor. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, por el paradero de Crowley. Ah, si pudiera volver a aquella noche, cuando le dio el termo de agua bendita no hubiera sido tan tonto como para dejarle escapar. Le hubiera dicho que si, si, si, mil veces si. Hubiera aceptado que Crowley le llevara a cualquier parte, que le hubiera abrazado y le hubiera hecho todas las cosas que Azirafel había soñado durante sus delirantes episodios de fiebre. Sus cuerpos desnudos, sus lenguas entrelazadas, el calor de su cuerpo, sus increíbles ojos dorados que el insistía en esconder y que Azirafe encontraba tan maravillosos…un hondo quejido empezó a formarse en el fondo del pecho del ángel, una mezcla de dolor y desesperación, mientras él se dejaba deslizar lentamente hacia el suelo de la ducha, haciéndose un ovillo, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre él.  
Las semanas pasaron, con más o menos normalidad. Azirafel pensaba en llamar a Crowley mil veces al día y mil veces encontraba una excusa para no hacerlo. Es cierto que en otras épocas habían pasado años, a veces décadas hasta que se volvían a ver, pero nunca había necesitado verle. Se alegraba de encontrárselo, se reían juntos, se contaban historias. Pero la Necesidad nunca había marcado sus encuentros.   
No sabía cuando había empezado a pensar en Crowley en términos de necesidad. Al principio se sorprendía pensando “Tengo que contarle esto a Crowley”, con el tiempo empezó a comprender un poco más la rabia del demonio contra el cielo y el infierno, mas de una vez se había encontrado a si mismo iracundo, con las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos, sintiendo la rabia crecer. ¿Por que Ella no pone remedio? se preguntaba a diario. Las gentes que se encontraban a su alrededor no se merecían ser meros peones. Habían tenido sueños y esperanzas antes de que la muerte y la guerra hubieran caído sobre ellos a sangre y fuego.  
La desesperación había hecho que empezara a tener diálogos imaginarios con el demonio, tal era su necesidad de estar con él, de contarle que lo había entendido. Por las noches, en medio de la jungla se imaginaba que él estaba a su lado, que le susurraba palabras prohibidas en el oído, que sus manos eran las de Crowley, mientras las deslizaba por su cuerpo, buscando su propia satisfacción mientras derramaba amargas lágrimas de culpa y vergüenza.  
Más tarde, en el hospital, entre los brazos de la fiebre, con los labios resecos y el cuerpo encendido había soñado con él, con su espeso pelo cobrizo, y su sonrisa maquiavélica, con su lengua bífida y sus dedos largos, que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. El dolor y la desesperada necesidad por el demonio le habían provocado episodios de sollozos incontrolables, a la vez que sentía su cuerpo inflamado por el deseo y la fiebre.  
Las semanas se fueron convirtiendo en meses, y lentamente la librería empezó de nuevo a desarrollar una rutina. Azirafel paulatinamente empezó a salir más a menudo, empezó a recorrer de nuevo el barrio, descubriendo lugares que no habían estado allí hacia ocho años. Le había llamado especial atención el Wilder, un pequeño pub que disponía de cocina, a dos manzanas de su tienda. No era comida francesa, pero tampoco era eso lo que Azirafel necesitaba. Allí iba el ángel tres o cuatro días a la semana, deseoso de calor humano. En realidad estaba deseoso de calor demoniaco, pero el humano le parecía mucho más seguro.  
“Un penique por tus pensamientos cielo” le dijo el camarero una noche en la que Azirafel había tirado la prudencia por la borda y había decidido emborracharse en soledad.  
El camarero había oído hablar de Azirafel, claro. El distinguido “diplomático”, miembro del cuerpo de paz que había vuelto de la guerra torturado y traumatizado y que había decidido seguir con el negocio familiar que le había legado su tío ocho años antes.  
Azirafel le devolvió una mirada turbia por el alcohol.  
“¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado? Quiero decir, una cosa es el amor. Yo sé lo que es amor, prácticamente estoy hecho de amor. Amo a las plantas, a los animales, a las personas, amo a Dios, a veces hasta amo a Gabriel, ese gilipollas lameculos. Se supone que debo amar toda la creación sin tener preferidos y de una forma pura y solemne, limpia de corazón.”  
¿Y cuál es el problema, cielo?  
“Que lo que siento por Crowley no es nada solemne o puro, y ciertamente no es nada limpio, oh no, lo que yo siento por él es algo muy sucio, igual que todas las cosas sucias que quiero hacer con él y que quiero que él me haga a mí. Pero a la vez cuando pienso en él noto que me va a estallar el corazón y que la cabeza me da vueltas y que los escalofríos me recorren de arriba abajo y siento que quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad con él porque me trae bombones y me hace reír y me hace enfadar y y …”  
“Te vuelvo a repetir, ¿cuál es el problema, cielo?  
“Que la fastidié.” Dijo Azirafel, entre lágrimas.  
¿Y no puedes desfastidiarla? ¿no puedes hablar con él y contarle lo que te pasa o como te sientes?  
“No lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo.”  
“Mira, cielo, cuanto más tiempo dejes pasar más difícil te va a resultar dar el paso y algún día te vas a encontrar con que ya no tiene remedio. Así que termínate la cerveza, vete a casa y en cuanto puedas le dices a tu Crowley cuanto lo quieres. Ah, y no te preocupes por las cosas sucias que le quieres hacer. Estar enamorado implica querer hacer ese tipo de cosas” contestó el camarero con una sonrisa.

Londres- Actualidad  
“Nunca viniste”  
Azirafel le daba la espalda, mientras miraba por los grandes ventanales como la noche caía sobre Londres.  
“No. Unas pocas semanas después, mientras reunía el valor para ir a decirte lo que sentía vi una foto tuya con el grupo, tan...integrado, tan feliz. Pasabas el brazo por encimo de él, le sonreías como alguna vez me habías sonreído a mí, y me acobardé. ¿Cómo iba a competir con él? Le había visto, ¿sabes?, en alguna actuación. Su magnetismo, su fuerza. Era como una estrella que atrapaba a todos bajo su órbita. Y meses después vino a la tienda. No sé si te lo contó alguna vez, yo no te lo he contado nunca porque…bueno, era doloroso. Aun lo es. Vino buscando un regalo para su amante, Anthony.”  
“¿Sabías que era yo?” Preguntó Crowley.  
Azirafel soltó una risita triste  
“Por supuesto que sí. No hay muchos Anthonys con habilidades diabólicas con la lengua, ¿eh? Si, supe inmediatamente a que había venido. La gente es gente, y los sentimientos suelen ser los mismos a lo largo de los milenios. Vino a marcar su territorio, como si yo fuera algún tipo de adversario o rival para él, menuda tontería. Me hubiera reído pero, ¡sufría tanto, Crowley!. Yo notaba como él te amaba, como tenía miedo de perderte. Las oleadas de amor y miedo eran tan intensas y tan constantes. Y cuando hablaba de ti todo él se iluminaba, sus ojos oscuros relucían como madera bruñida. El había sabido amarte cuando yo no había podido o querido, no lo sé. Él tampoco tuvo miedo a gritarle a los cuatro vientos su amor por ti, mientras yo ahogaba mis sentimientos bajo capas y mas capas de culpa y vergüenza. Él había tenido más valor que un ángel del cielo. Así que cogí todos los sentimientos que sentía por ti, y los guardé bajo llave. Seguí con mi vida, mis libros, alguna acción a cargo del Cielo, más o menos como hasta entonces, solo que esta vez sin ti.”  
“Hasta 1991.”  
“Hasta 1991,”

Soho-Noviembre 1991  
Azirafel estaba a punto de cerrar la tienda. Grandes nubarrones amenazaban lluvia en aquel desapacible día de últimos de Noviembre. El viento del norte bajaba la sensación térmica varios grados y las calles del Soho estaban extrañamente vacías para ser una tarde de domingo. Eran las semanas antes de Navidad y ese fin de semana había sido bastante ajetreado, si bien había tenido suerte y no había vendido ninguno de sus libros. Una sonrisilla satisfecha se extendió por su cara. Debía ser el único librero que odiaba desprenderse de sus libros.  
Mientras se disponía a preparar un chocolate caliente para tomar mientras leía unos golpes resonaron en la puerta. Extrañado, el ángel se puso en guardia. No esperaba a nadie y el cartel de cerrado estaba puesto, así que sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta.  
“Azirafel, abre la maldita puerta si no quieres que la tire abajo. Sé que estás ahí.  
¿Crowley? dijo extrañado el ángel, mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta. ¿pero que…?  
Allí, en la puerta estaba el demonio. Hacia 24 años que no se veían. Azirafel no esperaba que el ramalazo de desesperación que sintió al abrir la puerta le cortase el aliento. Pero allí estaba Crowley, completamente borracho, llorando desconsoladamente. El demonio se lanzó a sus brazos mientras sollozaba incoherencias. El ángel, sobrepasado, los materializó en su habitación, sobre su cama.  
Crowley temblaba, abrazado al ángel, a quien no veía desde hacía años. Azirafel lo único que entendía entre sollozos era “ya no está, se ha ido, podría haberle ayudado, haberle curado, pero no quiso, no quiso. Es culpa mía, si lo hubiera sabido antes…”  
El ángel, dulcemente, le preguntó “Crowley, querido, dime quien…”  
“Freddie”  
“Aaahhh”, pensó el ángel. “Entonces era cierto. Pobre muchacho.”  
El ángel sostuvo a su amigo las largas horas que siguieron, mientras el demonio alternaba episodios de llanto con recuerdos dulces.  
“¿Sabes que Bohemian Rhapsody se la inspiré yo”, le susurró a Azirafel. “Estábamos hablando de la obra de Fausto y de vender el alma al diablo. Yo le dije que eso era una bobada, que no funcionamos así y me dijo que era un aguafiestas”  
Azirafel escuchó horas y horas todas las anécdotas que Crowley había compartido con su amante, mientras acariciaba amorosamente el cabello del demonio. Lentamente los sollozos se fueron espaciando, los ratos de silencio eran más prolongados, y finalmente, Crowley se durmió con una sonrisa entre los brazos de Azirafel, que se mantuvo despierto, velando el sueño de su amigo  
Crowley aun permaneció unas cuantas semanas en casa de Azirafel, pero nunca volvieron a compartir la cama. Azirafel se la cedía gustoso, de todas formas él casi nunca dormía, prefería quedarse leyendo por la noche. Al cabo de esas semanas Crowley volvió a su apartamento y la rutina, que se había interrumpido entre ellos durante 24 años, se reanudó. Crowley le pasaba a buscar, bien con el coche, o, si hacia buena temperatura, andando. Si Azirafel tenía clientes en la librería esperaba en un sillón tomando una pequeña siesta. Todo se desarrolló tranquilamente durante un tiempo, hasta 2007, cuando una pequeña cesta le fue entregada a Crowley, con unas indicaciones muy precisas…

Londres - Actualidad  
Crowley se levantó y se acercó a Azirafel. El ángel seguía con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la frente sobre el cristal. Las lágrimas le quemaban tras los parpados. El dolor que había creído sofocar durante 43 años amenazaba con abrirle un agujero en el pecho.  
Crowley se acercó por detrás, le abrazó y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Azirafel  
“¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, ángel? Le susurró con dulzura al oído, mientras Azirafel temblaba como una hoja.  
“¿Que quieres decir?” hipó el ángel.  
Crowley le dio la vuelta, de forma que pudiera acunar su rostro con las manos y le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. “¿Crees que todo esto que hemos liado tu y yo, todo el esfuerzo para parar el Apocalipsis, todos los riesgos que hemos corrido, los he tomado solo para beneficio de la humanidad? Una gran parte si, pero también lo he hecho porque necesitaba mas tiempo. Tiempo para decirte lo que sentía, tiempo para descubrir si tus sentimientos habían cambiado o no, tiempo para estar a tu lado otros 6000 años, mas tiempo, mi amor, mas tiempo para redescubrir el mundo juntos, para llevarte a todos esos sitios en los que he estado y donde pensaba “esto le va a encantar a Azirafel”.  
Azirafel no podía apartar su mirada de los hermosos ojos serpentinos de Crowley. Eso ojos que el amaba tanto y que le estaban devolviendo una mirada tan llena de amor como Azirafel no había visto jamás.  
Lentamente, con una delicadeza inmensa, que no traicionaba el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón Crowley cerró el espacio que le separaba de Azirafel, sus labios suaves rozaron los labios entreabiertos del ángel, que recibió el beso como una planta sedienta recibe las primeras gotas de la lluvia.  
Azirafel sintió como un rayo le atravesaba de parte a parte, su respiración se detuvo, su mente despareció, embebida en aquel beso. Un beso que jamás había esperado recibir y del que no se sentía merecedor. Un beso que iba sacando a la superficie todo el amor y toda la pasión que el ángel había encerrado en su pecho año tras año, un beso que estaba generando oleadas de calor desde lo más profundo de su ser.  
Crowley se separó suavemente de Azirafel. El demonio acarició reverentemente con la punta de sus dedos el rostro del ángel. Cuantos años, cuantas horas perdidas soñando con este momento, el momento en el que podía al final sostener a su amado ángel entre sus brazos y le podía susurrar sus locos sueños de amor, llenos de esperanza y anhelo.  
Crowley tomó a Azirafel de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos y le condujo al invernadero. Allí, entre el verde lujuriante y el aroma de las flores nocturnas, sobre una alfombra y unos almohadones, bajo la luz de las estrellas, Crowley fue desvelando, capa a capa el cuerpo de su amado, mientras besaba cada una de las partes que iba descubriendo. Cuando llegó a la herida que le atravesaba el costado, el demonio sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.  
“Ojala hubiera estado allí para ti “se lamentó.  
“Si hubieras estado esta cicatriz la llevarías tu y eso no me hubiera perdonado nunca”, susurro Azirafel, en un hilo de voz. “Siempre estabas conmigo, eso me daba valor para seguir” le confesó el ángel, sonriendo.  
Crowley se recostó en los almohadones y colocó a Azirafel sobre su pecho, mientras el ángel besaba con fervor el blanco cuello del demonio. Crowley dejó caer el cabeza hacia atrás, transportado por la intensidad de las sensaciones que el ángel le provocaba. Las manos de este acariciaban tímidamente el pecho de Crowley, deleitándose en su suavidad, mientras el contacto enviaba pequeños escalofríos que le recorrían de arriba abajo.  
Los deliciosos sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de Crowley hacían que Azirafel se comportara con más audacia, recorriendo por completo todo el cuerpo de Crowley con sus labios, dejando calientes y húmedos besos allá por donde pasaba, provocando en el demonio una espiral de deseo y pasión cada vez más difícil de contener.  
“¡Azirafel, ,mi amor…”susurro entre jadeos ”Vas muy deprisa para mi”  
El ángel se detuvo, renuente, momento que aprovechó Crowley para ponerlo debajo de él. La estampa que le ofrecía a Crowley, los ojos brillantes, el blanco cabello alborotado, las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios entreabiertos e inflamados por sus besos provocaban en Crowley un deseo de protegerle tan intenso que resultaba doloroso.   
“Nunca pensé que llegaría este día” susurró Crowley, maravillado, acariciando un rizo desordenado.  
Azirafel le sonrío, con los ojos llenos de amor y le atrajo hacia sí, besándole, imprimiéndole al beso toda la fuerza y la esperanza que pudo.  
Y así, besándose, siguieron amándose toda la noche, y cuando en un momento dado, el clímax recorrió sus cuerpos y las alas se desplegaron en respuesta, una lluvia de plumas blancas y negras cubrió a los dos amantes, que abrazados, se durmieron a la luz de las estrellas.


End file.
